Limbo
Limbo is a playable character in the video game Warframe. Fano wiki ideas so far *Limbo vs Sailor Moon Possible opponents *Bill Cipher *Aku *HIM *Sailor Mars *Darkseid *Nekron History in the Warframe universe all Tenno are known to use the infinite power of the Void in order to enhance their own abilities and give them new even more powerful ones, but none have tapped into the realm's immense power and scale quite like Limbo, Tapping into the Rift, Limbo demonstrates his art of dimensional travel that disrupts the space-time continuum, blurring the borders between realms and reality. Death battle info Background *Name: Limbo *Age: Unknown *Height: 8'2" *Weight: Unknown *Species: Tenno Powers and abilities *Godly physique *Energy manipulation *Regeneration *Spatial manipulation *Time manipulation *Immortality *Reality warping *Flight *Banish: Casts a wave of Rift energy that damages hostiles while pushing enemies and allies out of Limbo’s current plane of existence. *Stasis: Freezes Rift-bound enemies. While active, weapon fire is arrested in mid-air, resuming trajectory when Stasis ends. *Rift surge: Surges nearby Rift-bound enemies with Rift energy. When killed the Rift Surge is transferred to a nearby enemy outside the rift. Surged enemies that leave the Rift perform a radial Banish. *Cataclysm: A violent blast of void energy tears open a pocket of rift plane which can sustain itself for a short period before collapsing in another lethal blast. Feats *Can cause entire universe's to collapse in on themselves. *Immune to mind control and soul manipulation (because he lacks a mind or soul) *control's an entire plane of existence. *speed is Omnipresent, Lotus said he is somehow everywhere at once. *Can banish his opponents to the Rift, a plane of existence with no life, death, reality, space, time or physical laws of existence. *Beacuse he is directly linked to the void there is no limit as to how powerful he can get. *can travel to the Rift and fight enemies there, making him intangible to any beings on the materil plane. *The Rift can not be affected or travelled to by any being other than Limbo himself, because it was created for only him, not even beings who can fight on all planes of existence have access to it. Trivia *In Catholic theology, Limbo is a realm where innocent souls temporarily stay in until they can enter heaven. In modern usage, 'Limbo' refers to an uncertain state where progress cannot be made. *Limbo's physical appearance, emulating a top hat and coat, evokes the appearance of a stage magician. *Limbo is currently the tallest Warframe in the game when including his top hat, even surpassing Oberon in height. *When performing a back-spring, Limbo will reach up and quickly remove the unique module of his currently equipped helmet, "tipping" his "hat" whilst sliding backward. *Limbo is currently the only Warframe who doesn't have a roll animation due to his unique passive mechanic. Instead, his dash into the Rift replaces it. Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Warframe characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Regeneration Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Antonio valihora